Akisa's life
by tapion580
Summary: A small saiyan child catches the attention of vegeta! Will the small girl befriend vegeta? And what will happen when Frieza comes into the picture? Read and find out! My first story so plz be gentle. Please skip the prolouge because its just another version of the first chapter only way shorter! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Akisa's Life

Chapter 1 part 1: Meeting the Prince

A small saiyan girl with a long, black, shiny tail was scurrying around her tiny house getting ready for morning training.

Her bedroom was small and dark, but Akisa didn't mind. She slipped on black shorts, a white undershirt, and a one-strapped deep purple body armor. Her tiny hand grabbed her mothers hairbrush of the bed and quickly began running it through her hair. Her eyebrows furrowed as the brush caught in a knot.

Soon, her dark brown, grey streaked hair was glossy. Akisa had always thought that it was her hair and tail that made her special. Most normal saiyans had pitch black hair and tan colored tails.

Akisa grabbed her fathers black scouter and put it over her left eye. Then, she grabbed a small apple off the clean kitchen counter while shouting, "Bye mom! Bye dad!" to two small, framed pictures of her parents.

Akisa was an orphan, both of her parents had died on a mission and their bodies were never found. Not very surprising for third-class saiyans.

The small child scrambled over the thick forest floor. The knotted roots catching on her small feet. In five minutes, she opened the door to the training center, and made her way over to the room her parents had preserved for her before they died.

Akisa was about to open the heavy door when a certain, flame haired boy walked around the corridor corner.

Prince Vegeta was accompanied by his bulky, bald-headed body guard. Akisa's face blanched. She quickly side-steeped to the wall, put a quaking hand over her heart, and bowed with as much respect as she could muster.

"Well, would you look at this Nappa, the first, third-class filth who respects me and doesn't shy away like the others." Came the princes' husky voice.

Something in his voice sounded almost haunted. She tightened her dark tail around her waist for reassurance.

"Stand down, child." Vegeta barked.

Akisa quickly jolted up. She held her chin high and stared at the opposite wall, not daring to even glace at the Prince. If she did, it meant death. Any third-class saiyan who stole a glance or stared the royal family in the eyes would be punished.

Her heart thumped wildly as her Prince walked in front of her, making her looks at him. A small trickle of sweat sped down her small face as she got her first real look at the saiyan Prince.

Chapter 1 part 2: Endurance

The young boy who stood before her was definitely the Prince. The flowing, poppy red cape, flame shaped hair defying every law of gravity, and very distinctive widows peak totally told him off.

Some of Akisa's dark brown bangs fell in front of her blue-grey eyes. Vegeta was severely tempted to brush the bangs out of her beautiful eyes. Instead, he held her trembling gaze.

"Be on your way." Vegeta grunted after breaking away from her deep eyes.

Akisa bowed quickly before slipping into her training room. After breathing a sigh of relief, she floated over to the control panel and set the gravity to x10. As the room began to glow red, Akisa didn't notice that the Prince was watching her from the window.

Akisa slowly breathed in and out as the gravity began to weigh her down, to become accustomed to the gravity. One by one Akisa began to perform her katas. Sweat made her thick hair plaster to her forehead and her neck.

After twenty or so minutes of slow katas, Akisa finally picked up the pace, moving to harder maneuvers.

After an hour, she was breathing hard, but didn't stop. She had secretly made a promise to become strong. Akisa wanted everyone to see that a girl can be as strong as anyone. Most of all, to make her dead parents proud.

After three more hours of intense workout sessions, Akisa had to stop. A sharp pain shot through out her body as she toppled to her knees, banging them roughly on the floor.

"I…think I….overdid it…" Akisa wheezed as darkness began to creep into her vision. Then a wave of exhaustion and pain slammed into her and Akisa gave into the tugging darkness.

Chapter 1 part 3: Friends?

Akisa's eyes fluttered open, but a cold substance made her quickly shut them. Akisa knew where she was, and this was her first time in it. A regeneration tank.

'How long have I been out?' Akisa thought as the cool, gooey liquid soothed her skin.

She heard some buttons being pushed outside the tank; bubbles flew out of the oxygen mask on her face. Tickling her face. Then she heard the liquid start to drain.

The top of the tank slowly came up and Akisa grabbed the mask and jerked it off her face with her tiny hands. Dr. Lance then gave her a couple shots and a pill for her fever. Then, he quickly left the room to attend something.

As Akisa's cloths dried, she sat down on the white tiled floor and began to examine her tail. She always did this when she was bored and had nothing to do. She groomed her tail, looking for any glimpse of tan hairs that she always found. Every time she plucked a hair, even if it was tiny, a sharp tingle shot up her spine.

When she was examining her glossy tail, Akisa didn't notice that the door had opened again. As she felt a breeze of cool air sweep through the room, her nose caught the scent of….peppermints? Akisa slowly released her tail and turned around, nearly jumping out of her skin.

The Prince was standing behind her. Arms crossed, and a very peeved look on his face. His eyebrows furrowed slightly when Akisa's eyes met his; she practically leaped backward, turned towards him, and bowed again and again. Murmuring her apologies.

"Why are you doing that? You didn't do anything stupid." Vegeta questioned.

Then, his face relaxed into a genuine smile. Akisa's eyes widened

'Is he smiling?' Akisa quickly asked herself as he approached her. Then a wave of exhaustion hit Akisa and she dropped to the floor.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Vegeta chuckled, "you don't look so good, and you need to rest." Vegeta said as he put a gloved hand to Akisa's forehead.

"Jeez! You're burning up! Can you get on my back?" Vegeta asked while offering his back to her.

"Yeah… sure" Akisa drowsily murmured while slowly getting up and latching her arms around the Princes neck.

"Okay, here we go. Stay quiet okay? I don't want to wake the whole palace up and I'm not supposed to be up any way…." Vegeta cautioned.

Then, he gently picked Akisa up in a piggy-back and practically jumped out the door and began to swiftly navigate down the huge, maze-like corridors to his room.

Akisa rested her throbbing head on the base of Vegeta's strong neck and breathed in the strong smell of peppermints as he carried her down the silent, and dark hallways

Chapter 1 part 4: So far from home

A question had been eating at Akisa for about three minutes now, but she was nervous to ask. Finally she was able to spit it out.

"How old are you?" Akisa sleepily muttered.

"Huh? Oh, I'm six cycles…you?" Vegeta whispered back.

"I'm five cycles" Akisa quietly responded, her eyelids drooping.

'Man, she's powerful for only five cycles…and being of third class decent. Maybe when I'm older, I could replace Nappa with her. She's already stronger than him…'

By the time Vegeta had reached his huge room doors, Akisa was softly snoring.

'Why am I doing this? I should just drop her here…' Vegeta quickly shoved that thought aside as he quietly slid into his dark room. Only the stars dimly lit up the elaborate room.

It was around 11PM on Vegeta-sei. Complete darkness had already taken its icy hold and wouldn't release its grip till 5AM.

That's when he would tell her to go home. Vegeta gently and slowly lowered the small child onto a plushy couch, changed into his dark blue, satin PJ's, and walked over to Akisa's sleeping form.

He crouched down to look into her pretty face and watched her sleep. 'She's really cute when she's sleeping.' Vegeta thought, watching her for a couple more minutes. Then, he jumped into his bed and snuggled deep within the thick covers, quickly falling asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Akisa slowly opened her heavy, puffy eyelids and looked around. She heard soft snoring coming from where the Prince slept.

'What? How did I get here?' Akisa drowsily asked herself.

Then she quickly sat up, her neck hair prickled uneasily as she realized where she was. She was in an enormous room, Vegeta's to be exact.

'He seemed like a completely different person around Nappa. He was so serious and mean. But without Nappa, he was nice and actually smiled.' Akisa thought as she slipped off the extremely comfy couch.

Akisa silently walked over to the floor-to-ceiling windows and stared in awe at the huge, silent city before her. She had never felt so far from home in her entire life.

'Man that city is big!' she thought as her eyes wondered over the tall, beautiful buildings. Akisa uncurled her long, black tail from her waist and waved it slowly behind her to cool the overheated hairs that she had slept on.

Thirty minutes passed like this, Akisa pressed her hands and forehead against the cool glass, missing her tiny home and the comforting pictures of her long gone parents.

Thank you all for reading! I have to apologize because of the long wait!

I'm sooo sorry! I also would like to thank everyone who reviewed and especially to Cinderpelt9

Who helped me write and edit this! *hands out cyber cookies*

I will try to update on weekends and make room in my schedule. Please tell me what you think!

Over and out


	2. Chapter 2

Akisa's life

Chapter 2 part 1: who's Fr-ie-za?

Vegeta woke up at approximately four-thirty in the morning; something had caused him to wake up. It sounded sad, and then he realized what it was. Muffled crying. Vegeta flung off the covers and hopped to the ground. He followed the sound to the darkest corner of his room. There he found Akisa, curled into little ball and sobbing into her arms.

Vegeta took sympathy on the small heart-broken girl.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Vegeta asked, crouching down and resting his head on his knees.

"I-I want t-to go h-home!" Akisa choked between sobs. Before Vegeta knew what he was doing, he had wrapped his arms around her trembling frame. He started to stroke her soft, velvety hair

"Don't worry; you'll get to go home soon" Vegeta murmured.

"Promise?" Akisa sniffed

"I promise, and I never break a promise. Not to an enemy, not to a friend, and not to a servant." Vegeta whispered, hugging Akisa tighter.

"Thanks Vegeta." Akisa hiccupped.

Then Vegeta realized he didn't know this girls' name.

"Hey", Vegeta caught her attention.

"Yeah?" Akisa answered.

"What's your name?" Vegeta questioned. After a minute, Akisa responded.

"Akisa. Akisa Maitay." Akisa quietly responded.

"That's a really nice name…Akisa" Vegeta purred her name, making her face heat up and she had no idea why. Vegeta put his hands on Akisa's shoulders and stared into her sparkling eyes. He had a sudden urge to kiss her, but shrugged it off as he stood up and said "Lets het you something to drink." As Vegeta stood up, Akisa let out a horrified squeak and latched onto his arm, her sudden weight almost making him fall over.

"What's wrong now?" Vegeta asked, trying to pry his arm loose from her extremely strong grip.

"….I'm scared of the dark." Akisa whispered.

"…You don't…. oh okay, your fine. I will protect you." Vegeta comforted Akisa. His face going bright red and glad the room was dark so Akisa couldn't see him blush.

As the two crossed the room, Akisa let go of Vegeta's arm, but stayed ridiculously close.

OoOOoOoOoOoOoO

After Akisa finished draining her ice-cold water, the two small saiyans were wondering the immense hallways. Vegeta was pointing out whose room was whose. They went to the medical ward because Akisa insisted that she was able to thank Dr. Lance properly. was surprised when Vegeta was dragging into the room by a child smaller than him.

At 5AM, the two saiyans were finally allowed to step outside into the palace garden. Akisa was astounded by the radiant hues of the gigantic moon flowers that were constantly changing colors.

Akisa reached up to touch one, the second that her fingertip made contact with a petal, that flowers color went from bright red to royal blue. "Oh wow" Akisa breathed.

"It can tell what you are feeling." Said a deep voice behind her. Akisa started, and whipped her head around to come face-to-face to Vegeta.

"Gosh don't scare me like that!" Akisa nervously whispered. A small chuckle escaped Vegeta's lips as he held out a large, red, flower.

"This is for you." Vegeta said as he placed the flowers stem in her hand. Akisa gasped and a huge smile lit her face as she moved the flower closer to her face and sat down on the ground on her knees. The setting sun highlighting her features. Especially her long, black, sparkling tail. Vegeta gasped

"Whoa! Your tail's black?" Vegeta's eyebrows went up.

"Yeah, thought you would've noticed by now! It's always been like that." Akisa explained.

As she did so, a twinge of uncertainty shot through her head as her senses got a feel of an intensely strong power level.

Vegeta saw her flinch. "What is it Akisa?" Vegeta questioned.

"Something big and something dangerous." Akisa whispered

"Probably Frieza, he passes by the planet from time to time." Vegeta concluded, staring into the scarlet sky.

"Who's Fr-ie-za?" Akisa asked, sounding out the name.

"Someone you really, really don't want to meet. If he comes here, ever. Go home." Vegeta told her sternly.

Something in Vegeta's eyes told Akisa that she really didn't want to meet who ever this Frieza guy is. And is she did, there would be a whole lot of trouble.

Part 2: Akisa's home

After the two got bored of wandering the garden, Akisa finally spoke up.

"Why don't we go to my place? You've given me a tour of your home, I should return the favor." Akisa suggested.

"Sure! Sounds like a great idea." Vegeta responded.

Akisa slowly floated up into the air causing a little breeze with her ki. Vegeta followed and the two blasted off towards the forest. About fifteen minutes later, the two soon touched in front of a small house.

"Well welcome to my house!" Akisa gestured to her house, but to her dismay, Vegeta was no paying attention to her, but to the surrounding pine green forests. Then Vegeta finally turned to her house.

"So, is this your house?" Vegeta questioned. Frustrated, Akisa grabbed Vegeta's forearm and half dragged him through the door. The two things that immediately caught his eye were two dust-covered pictures. He reached out a gloved hand and took hold of one of the pictures. He gently brushed the dust off the picture and gasped.

"Is…is this your mom?" Vegeta asked, showing the picture to Akisa.

"Oh yeah, she and my dad died on a mission. Their bodies were never found so their pictures are the only thing I have left of them. Give or take a few items they left behind." Akisa explained while pulling a small bottle of water out of a cooler and giving it to Vegeta, which he drank hastily.

"You live alone?" Vegeta asked while throwing the bottle in the recycling bin in a dark corner.

"Oh yeah, I did have a brother and a sister once but they left right after mom and dad died and I still don't know where they went. That was like five years ago." Akisa quietly explained.

"What? Yu never mentioned them to me…" Vegeta started but stopped, seeing the distant look in Akisa's eyes, one that was of sadness and betrayal. Silence ensued. But just when Vegeta was about to suggest that they go back to the palace, Akisa jerked, blinked her eyes rapidly and shot to her feet. Fear imprinted on her face.

"What? What is it Akisa?" But Vegeta already knew.

"It's Frieza, he's here." Akisa whispered

Part 3: Training?

Vegeta quickly took the pictures of Akisa's parents and shoved them within his armor before quickly grabbing Akisa by the wrist and bursting out the door.

"Where are we going?" Akisa yelled as she wiggled her wrist out of Vegeta's iron grip and flew as fast as she could to keep up with him.

"The palace! I completely forgot that Frieza was scheduled to come today!" Vegeta yelled over the roaring wind as they sped towards the looming buildings.

"How do you forget something like that!" Akisa yelled back. As the two reached the palace and ran in the front door, a tall saiyan with his long ankle length hair tied in a ponytail, stepped in front of them.

"Where have you two been?" He asked eying Akisa. But before Vegeta could answer he stepped aside and pointed down the hall.

"In the throne room, my prince." The saiyan bowed low as Akisa and Vegeta scrambled past him. The two quickly reached the throne room doors. Akisa gasped, marveling at the beauty of the elaborate designs on the giant wooden doors. She hastily smoothed down her mid-back length, glossy hair and wrapped her black tail around her tiny waist.

Vegeta took a deep breath and steeled his face. Then he motioned for the guards to open the door in a very princely matter. When the door opened and the two walked in, Akisa dared to peek from behind Vegeta's back.

It looked like King Vegeta and a pinkish alien with two deadly looking horns on each side of its head. It was wearing saiyan armor and Akisa also noted the long, pointed tail that gently swished on the floor. They seemed to be in deep conversation when they walked in, but they noticed the two young saiyans arrivals without even looking their way.

"So Vegeta, you have decided to join us." The white alien smirked. "And with your girlfriend no less."

"Her name is Akisa, and she is not my girlfriend Lord Frieza." Vegeta politely bowed.

"Whatever you say, monkey." The alien laughed. Akisa bristled as did every saiyan in the room did at the insult. She heard a low growl vibrate from Vegeta's throat. It was now time for King Vegeta to talk now.

"Vegeta, Akisa. Lord Frieza has gotten word of both of your amazing abilities and has decided to train both of you." The King's deep voice echoed around the room. Vegeta turned his head to his father.

'No dad! Why would you do this? Why why why?' Vegeta despairingly thought as he gaped at his father. 'I'm sorry son; I had no choice in the matter' King Vegeta mouthed to his son as he started to rub his throat. Vegeta caught the gesture immediately and turned his eyes to the floor.

As that went on, Akisa was slowly looking Frieza over. 'Why is Vegeta so scared? Okay I'm going to test Frieza.' Akisa thought.

"Lord Frieza, it is an honor to be chosen as your disciple." Akisa politely bowed her head. Three pairs of eyes snapped towards her in surprise.

"Well, well. No need to get too hasty now." Frieza laughed. "I will pick you up in about an hour or so." Frieza chuckled. "Don't be late. Okay?" Akisa nodded vigorously, half from fear, and half from excitement.

King Vegeta switched his cool gaze from his severely confused and angry Vegeta, to Akisa.

"You two are dismissed. Pack up and meet Lord Frieza in front of the palace doors in one hour." King Vegeta commanded.

"Yes sir!" Akisa bowed and gently ushered Vegeta out the door. After the door gently closed behind them, they both sprinted outside.

"Oh my God, what just happened?" Akisa asked no one in particular. But Vegeta answered anyway.

"We practically just got sold into years of torture." Vegeta rasped.

"Now's not the time to be funny Vegeta!" Akisa scolded, not taking him seriously. His anger flared all of a sudden.

"I'm not trying to be funny! I'm DEAD serious!" Vegeta screamed.

Akisa stared wide-eyed as Vegeta's blue aura suddenly flared up, throwing Akisa very roughly into a very thorny bramble bush.

…

… Well….I'm sooo sososososos sorry for the late update. (Damn you writers block!) Well I'm sorry if this chapter was short. The next one will be ready God knows when, and it will be longer I promise! If you any questions, concerns, good advice. I'm open. Oh and if you have an idea for the story I would love to hear it! *hands out cyber cookies* oh yeah and one more thing…REVIEW. It really makes my day super special awesome!

Over an out!


	3. Chapter 3

Akisa's life

Chapter 3 part 1: Take off

"I am so sorry Akisa! I don't know what came over me, powering up with you that close!" Vegeta immediately apologized as Akisa roughly pulled herself out of the bramble thicket, earning herself a couple more scratches her and there. A nasty scratch above her left eye started to bleed, causing Akisa to see red.

Vegeta took off his gloves and rushed over to her he licked his right thumb and started to spit-clean the blood off her forehead and the area around her eye.

Akisa just dumbly stared at Vegeta's face as he continued to focus on cleaning the red, puffy wound above Akisa's eye. When he was done, he finally looked at Akisa's face to see a small hint off blue creeping onto her face. 'EW' Akisa thought as she stared into Vegeta's deep, ebony eyes.

"Um…I'm sorry?" Vegeta apologized again; Akisa just kept staring at him, remembering when her mother did that when she was very young.

*_flashback*_

_Akisa had just recently come home to the smell of corn bread muffins, after exploring the forest and playing with a very small, black wolf cub. Many scratches covered her body and one on her forearm was stinging. Tears sprinkled down her face as she came into the kitchen._

_A tall saiyan women with long flowing dark brown hair and heavy dark grey accents as sitting on a chair next to the table sipping some warm tea. _

"_Mommy." Akisa whimpered while holding out her forearm. Her mother started and then saw the whimpering Akisa. _

"_Shh, my darling. Hush, hush. You will be alright." Then her mother licked her thumb, and soothingly ran it over the red wound. The stinging pain was gone instantly. Akisa hugged her mother tightly, breathing in the rosy scent as her mother offered her a fresh muffin…_

_*End flash back*_

"Akisa? You okay? I think it would be best if you went home and got ready. I need to speak to my father." Vegeta bluntly whispered.

"Oh, okay, sure" Akisa responded, snapping out of the painful memories. Akisa shook herself; a breeze blew towards Akisa, carrying the faint scent of peppermints from Vegeta. After a few minutes, she realized she was wasting time. Akisa jumped into the air and blasted off to her house, leaving a flurry of purple ki, and a very flustered Vegeta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Akisa quietly landed in front of her house, fearing this might be the last time she might be able to see it for a long time.

As she approached the tiny white house, as if on cue, a large, black, saiyan wolf sneaked out of the forests' shadows.

"Hey Caspian! I haven't seen you in a while!" Akisa grinned wildly. The cub barked happily and picked up a rather heavy and worn out looking backpack out from behind a bush, and carefully carried it to Akisa.

Right then and there Akisa decided to take Caspian and whatever was in the bag he had brought.

Akisa rubbed her hand through the pup's silky black fur, picking out dried up leaves. She knew that Caspian could fly, so she said "Follow Caspian!" And took off into the cool air. Caspian followed, still holding the bag, the cool air ruffling its fur.

Akisa closed her eyes and twirled through the clouds, letting the refreshing air whip through her hair. Then she began to wonder what was in the backpack, but decided to wait until she got safely on the ship and in her room. If she had a room to herself that was. Akisa sped up a little eager to get back to the palace, and knowing she was short on time. Caspian stayed by her side the whole time, his collar tags clicking together occasionally. His paws working the air powerfully.

Finally, Akisa and Caspian touched down in the palace garden. Then she slowly made her way to the palace. she peeked out from a rose bush to see King Vegeta and Frieza talking, and Vegeta sitting about thirty feet away playing with a bright blue ki ball in his hands.

Akisa looked to her right and saw a small ship docked there with two alien soldiers guarding the entrance, one was pink and had a hideous face and the other had long green hair braided into a braid. "Gross. I hope those two are not coming with us." Akisa thought.

"I'm here!" Akisa loudly announced, picking up Caspian, who had started to yawn. Vegeta started and turned his head,

"Hey!" Akisa called as she jogged over to Vegeta, slowed down by Caspian's surprisingly heavy weight.

"Yo, what in the heck it that thing?" Vegeta said as he got up and made his way over to Akisa, pointing to the two small horns behind Caspian's large, puppy ears.

"Oh this is Caspian, my pet, guardian, and friend." Akisa replied. As his name was said, Caspian thumped his tail against Akisa's arm and snuggled against her chest.

"Well, I've never seen anything like it." Both children flinched violently and their heads snapped to their right to see Frieza standing right next to them, peering at the small bundle of black fur that Akisa was cradling to her chest.

"Oh, and by the way." Frieza continued ignoring the fact that he nearly just scared the hell out of both children, "It's time to go."

As Frieza started towards the ship, Akisa quickly followed. Trying to keep pace with Friezas long strides.

"Where are we going?" Akisa questioned. Half panting.

"To space, the final frontier." Frieza responded. Akisa shot Frieza a weird look before turning around to call for Vegeta.

"Vegeta! Come on!" Akisa yelled back to Vegeta. Vegeta jerked and jogged up to Akisa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Akisa and Vegeta entered the ship, the two guards came in behind them.

"Wow! This place is huge!" Akisa gaped

"This is just a small transport ship; my real ship is in orbit." Frieza smirked. The small group, minus the two guards, entered a room where a huge window was placed. Just then, the ship roared to life and, slowly rose off the ground.

Akisa gently lowered Caspian to the floor and rushed to the window as the ground and the buildings got smaller and smaller.

Part 2: Caspian's gift

Many hours after the transport to Friezas real ship, Akisa was still staring, dumbfounded, by the sparkling stars and beautiful planets that slowly drifted by. Her tail was swishing calmly behind her.

'How can someone stay so happy for such a long amount of time?' Vegeta gloomily thought from the dark corner he was standing in. The only things that were keeping him in that spacious room was Akisa, just to make sure Frieza didn't pull anything funny. And the small dog-wolf-deer-thing with its antics.

It would stalk around the four corners of the room with perfect form, then it would pounce towards the denim back pack that Akisa bought with alarming, and perfect skill. But before its switchblade-like claws got a centimeter from the bag, it would screech to a halt, and start wiggling on the floor with small squeaks and happy barks before becoming completely serious and starting all over again. This usually got at least a small chuckle out of Vegeta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back in Akisa's room, she was brushing Caspian's silky black fur when he began to whine and mouth the denim bag.

After a while, Akisa finally gave in and pulled the heavy backpack towards her, the curiosity was killing her.

Inside the bag, was her father's scouter, a handful of dried berries, shampoo, a toothbrush, and a sparkling golden locket.

"Thank you so much Caspian! Oh my gosh!" Akisa gasped as she pulled out the golden necklace, admiring it. "You knew how much this meant to me, didn't you Caspian?" Akisa purred as she prepared to open the heart shaped locket. But as she looked down to observe the necklace, a knock came to her door.

Part 3: Vegeta did it!

"Come in."

Akisa called putting her precious locket around her neck and tucking it in her shirt. It was Frieza.

"Hello child." Came that feminine voice that Akisa started to like after talking to him about the different planets for three hours. "I came to see if you liked your new quarters." Frieza walked in. Akisa narrowed her eyes.

"You didn't come all the way from your quarters just to tell me that did you?" Akisa questioned. Caspian didn't like how Frieza was getting so close, so he jumped off the bed and scrambled under it whining.

"You are partly right, child. I'm afraid I have some terrible news to tell you." Frieza said, sitting in a chair in front of Akisa as he paused for affect.

"What? I haven't done anything wrong? Have I…?" Akisa interrupted.

"Now, now. I was just getting to the good part. I do believe that Vegeta is the one responsible for slaughtering your two parents."

Akisa's eye's widened. "No, he didn't do it. I don't believe it I won't!" Akisa stuttered.

"Well, we did find his DNA and hair samples at the battle scene."

"I…..I thought they died on a mission!"

"My men were told to keep you from the ugly truth."

"Are you telling me I was lied to all these years?" Akisa was practically yelling now as she jumped to her feet.

"Vegeta said he still remembers their screams of agony. And he said they were screaming your name and telling you to run. He tortured them to death, and he enjoyed every minute of it." Frieza purred.

Akisa's jaw dropped, and then she clenched her teeth and fists. Her usually grey eyes started to flash red as tears of sorrow streamed from her face.

"….Zarbon, Dodoria….you might want to see this…" Frieza said into his scouter as Akisa let out a very low growl.

Part 4: Why?

Frieza slowly backed away from the small saiyan. Her aura was now blood red as well. Her hair, tail, and her eyes were pulsating between normal color and blood red.

Zarbon and Dodoria rushed into the room, they both gasped. This was not the happy-go-lucky child, they had come to know well in a short three hours.

Finally, after an ear-splitting scream of rage, she stopped pulsating but her eyes, hair, tail, and her aura a deep red.

"Where is….he?" Akisa hissed. The pure rage in her voice made the three others in the room back up. Frieza was impressed at her display of such power.

'This must be her special gift King Vegeta warned me about. Now let's see it in action.' Frieza smirked. "He is in his training room." Frieza gestured towards the door.

Zarbon and Dodoria pressed themselves against the wall as she stalked past. Insane heat radiated off her and when her tail touched to metal door frame, it melted.' Kill Vegeta! Kill Vegeta!' A dark voice hissed in Akisa's head as she stalked down the hall in blind rage. 'What? I can't kill my best friend!' Akisa protested. 'He killed your parents! He tortured them! Listening for their screams of pain, time for payback. You will make him pay dearly.' The dark voice hissed, engulfing her mind as her hand jerked open Vegeta's training room door.

Vegeta whirled around with two blazing ki balls in his hands. Then he relaxed as he saw Akisa enter.

"Hey Akisa! Would you like to join….Akisa? Is something wrong?" Vegeta questioned as he saw the red transformation and her hissing breath.

There was an awful length of silence as the two small saiyans stared each other down. Then Akisa spoke.

"Why did you do it..?" Akisa whispered, hate pouring out of her voice. Vegeta was confused.

"Listen, if Frieza told you something, it was a lie..." Vegeta began, but was cut off.

"HE TOLD ME THE TRUTH!" Akisa howled baring her long saliva dripping fangs.

"Akisa! Snap out of it!" Vegeta tried to yell over her growling, but was unsuccessful.

"WHY? All these years living under a full blown lie! It infuriates me Vegeta!" Akisa snarled as she slowly began to stalk towards Vegeta her nails, lengthening to incredibly sharp talons.

"You slaughtered them! You took them away from me! All of them! My brother, my sister!" Akisa snarled. Vegeta started to back up now. Akisa's aura was exploding, making his skin blister.

"And then, you incinerated the bodies so I would never see them again!" Akisa raged.

"Wha-?" Vegeta stuttered. He had never killed a fellow saiyan, let alone a saiyan with children. But now Akisa believed he killed her parents, and he was about to feel her wrath. Then, Akisa lunged, her talons reaching for his throat.

Part 5: Two red-raging saiyans

Before Vegeta could see what she was doing, Akisa had grabbed Vegeta's neck and slammed him into the nearest wall. Her talons drawing blood and choking him. Vegeta struggled to get out of her iron grip, gasping for breath. But the more he struggled, the tighter the death grip got.

'How did she get so strong all of a sudden? She's going to choke me to death!' Vegeta's' thoughts flashing through his head as he lost air. Vegeta stared into Akisa's eyes, once so sweet and innocent, now blood-red and filled with hate. He could practically feel the murderous vibe coming out of them.

Then, her grip tightened even more, completely cutting off his air supply. Vegeta felt his eyes roll up into his head before he blacked out. That was when Frieza decided to step in.

"Okay Akisa, stop fooling around..." Frieza walked into the room. Akisa dropped Vegeta, who fell limply to the floor, and slowly turned to face Frieza.

"It stops when I say it stops, got it?" Akisa snarled at Frieza, foam flicking from her fangs as she talked.

Frieza took a step back and his hand flew to his scouter. "Zarbon! Go get Karnosa and tell him to come to training room 27! I don't care about the tail just get him!" Frieza ordered, while Akisa viciously started to kick Vegeta's limp body across the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Somehow, Frieza managed to trap Akisa in a full nelson.

"You need to calm down!" Frieza ordered as he barley restrained the raging child. Akisa hissed and spat on the floor, making it smoke.

"I won't stop until he's dead!"

"He practically is dead!" Frieza quickly countered, quickly glancing at the bloody mess of Vegeta in one corner of the room. Sharp, ragged breaths showed that he was still alive, but just barely. That's when a boy about 7 cycles (14 years) old, burst into the room panting.

"Sorry Lord Frieza! I got here as fast as I could!"

Akisa stopped struggling long enough for Frieza to spring away.

She smacked her tail on the ground, making it crack slightly. Then, she flew at the exhausted boy, pinning him by the neck like she did to Vegeta.

"I thought you died; now you tell me you're alive?" Akisa snarled.

The boy narrowed his eyes and powered up. His eyes, tail, and aura went blood-red like Akisa's.

"Stop this Akisa!" Karnosa snarled showing his fangs as he shoved Akisa off his neck and chest. After a few minutes of staring and snarling, Akisa snapped out of her rage state and slumped to her knees.

The boy powered down to his normal state as well. "It's okay, I'm here. Everything is going to be alright now." Karnosa gently said, kneeling down and opening his arms. Akisa gave him a quick glance, then flew into his arms and started to sob loudly. Karnosa hugged the small child and stroked her hair.

"Everything will be alright my sister."

…..

A/N: Bet you guys didn't see that coming! Bwahahaha thank you all for reading! Oh, and please review! I want 15! I have had an insane bout of writers block please forgive me! *offers plate of cyber cookies* oh and special thanks to cinderpelt9, Kirimi-ChiChi-Son-Ox, and abbieouji for everything! Peace our homies and see you in another chapter! Oh and one more thing a cycle is 2 human years! So Akisa is 10 and Vegeta is 12! Yeah thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey people! Guess whose back! I am! I have been having the worst time with school, but now that it's out, I can guarantee there will be more chapters out! Please don't kill me for the huge delay! *offers cookies*

Let's begin, shall we?

Akisa's life

Chapter 4 part 1: Distance

As Akisa snuggled into her brother embrace, Frieza checked Vegeta's unsteady pulse, scooped him up in hid arms, and swiftly carried the still-bleeding prince into the medical wing.

"Big brother…? I'm so sorry." Akisa sobbed, her voice muffled by her hair that covered her face when she came out of Rage state.

"It's okay. It's not your fault sister." Karnosa soothed, running his fingers through her silky hair. He picked out some dried blood and flicked it to the floor.

"Is sister here too?" Akisa asked hopefully, drying her streaming tears.

"No, she got sent to Earth a while ago. I think she is trying to run away from Frieza. She's crazy! No one can hide from Frieza, damn him!" Karnosa's rage sparked and he punched the ground.

"Listen, you should stay away from Vegeta for a little while, you could snap again." Karnosa warned, concern laced into his voice.

Akisa was silent for a minute before quietly resaponding."Yeah, I know. What happened? Where you there?" she asked.

Karnosa sighed. "Well, you went on a rampage after Frieza told you the Vegeta killed our parents" Akisa let out a small whimper. "You actually beat Vegeta up pretty badly. I think he's in a regen tank now." Karnosa chuckled at the thought of his baby sister actually hurting the prince. Then Karnosa felt Akisa go limp in his arms, fast asleep.

'Man, that sudden transformation must've really taken a lot out of her, poor thing,' Karnosa thought as he picked her up. As he walked out of the room, Akisa snuggled into his chest and a single, shinning tear slid down her sleeping face.

Part 2: Glinting knife in the dark

Vegeta slowly woke up. "Urgh, my head! What happened-..?" Vegeta grunted as he quickly sat up, rubbing his forehead with a smooth hand.

Then, all the memories came rushing back all at once. Akisa's strange transformation, the murderous look in her eyes as she attempted to choke him to death, her nails turning into inch-long talons ripping at the flesh on his neck.

Vegeta sighed softly; the he noticed he was in his room, on a spaceship, in the middle of a black void called space, with a murderous ten-year-old out for his blood. He rolled off the covers of his bed and slid to the ground. The whole ship was dark and silent. Everyone was asleep, everyone except Vegeta.

He strained his senses in the pitch-black room. Someone was in his room with him, and they were mad. Vegeta slowly made his way to the center of the room silently, his tail made a small swishing noise as he moved. His eyes almost watering from the strain he was putting on them and from lack of blinking. A flash of metal glinted behind him and Vegeta whirled around, his tail fur on end in surprise and fright, mostly of surprise though.

"A-akisa? Is that you?" Vegeta whispered hoarsely. His voice always went haywire after he woke up.

Then she opened her eyes. A deathly bright red glow washed over the room, bathing Vegeta in its cold light. Her whole eye, even the white were blood red. Akisa slowly lifted her arm and pointed something at Vegeta.

He squinted and gasped when he realized what it was. A knife. The red light reflected off it and made it seem more deadly. Something was dripping off it. Blood, Vegeta recognized the ghastly smell. He hated the smell of blood, it made him sick. Then he realized she was covered in it. Blood was splattered on her face and cloths. It was making her hair gleam as well. Then, she began to say something inaudible.

"What?" Vegeta's voice cracked again.

With a wild snarl, she sprung at him with the knife. As she drew nearer, time seemed to slow down. Akisa brought her other hand to the butt of the knives handle and prepared to stab Vegeta with it, all the while staring into his eyes.

Just as the tip of the knife grazed his armor, she burst into water and evaporated like mist. Tiny water droplets showered him softly and that's all he remembered before blacking out.

Part 3: Everything is alright now

"Vegeta? Vegeta wake up! Why are you sleeping on the floor silly?" A bright cheery voice pulled Vegeta out of the darkness, he groaned.

"Akisa? Is that you?" Vegeta whispered again for the second time.

"Yeah! Who else would it be? C'mon or you're going to be late for breakfast!" came her sing-song voice that irritated Vegeta's poor ears.

Akisa sat him up and pulled Vegeta to his unsteady feet.

"Thanks." He grunted.

"You're welcome! Hehe, your stuff is on the bed, but before that you need to take a shower! I can smell you from here!" Akisa playfully shoved Vegeta towards the bathroom door as he sneezed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Akisa waited patiently in the hall outside Vegeta's room, humming a little tune as she rocked back on her heels to lean against the cool wall. That's when she noticed Caspian trotting down the hall towards her. A smile lit her face as he launched himself into her open arm and showered her face with kissed.

Akisa giggled as Caspian tickled he face with his whiskers.

"Okay, okay! Haha good morning to you to Caspian!" Akisa goggled again, her tail swishing happily from side to side. Akisa hugged Caspian, burrowing her face into his long silky black fur.

Five minutes later, Vegeta groggily opened the door. He was dressed in his regular armor.

"Well, someone looks nice and fancy for breakfast. C'mon, Lord Frieza is expecting us." Akisa chimed.

"Hn." Was Vegeta's only response as Akisa practically skipped down the hallway hugging Caspian, and he trudged suspiciously after her.

Part 4: Breakfast them Earth.

At a medium sized table, Akisa, Frieza and Karnosa were eating breakfast quietly. Akisa's tail was swishing around as she attacked her plateful of food.

Vegeta seemed not hungry as he picked at his bacon.

"How are you not hungry Vegeta? You haven't eaten anything since…uh….Well, anyway I would like to go outside!" Akisa mumbled happily through a mouthful of food as she pushed her clean plate away.

"Yes, I think we all need to get off this ship and stretch our legs and get some fresh air." Frieza agreed, finishing off his drink, and earning a surprised look from Karnosa. 'Ha! That monkey hasn't been off this ship since he got kidnapped.' Frieza smugly though while stealing another glance at Karnosa's priceless face. "We are going to a planet called Earth. Don't destroy anything; don't communicate with the natives, just a breathing stop." Frieza explained, grinning.

"Okay!" Akisa agreed yawning. "Excuse me, I need to file Caspian's horns, they're getting kinda dull. If anyone needs me, I will be in my room!" Akisa bowed and walked out of the room covering her mouth with another yawn. Caspian barked and scampered after her leaving Karnosa, Vegeta, and Frieza staring after her.

"Why in the heck would she want to SHARPEN that things horns? For god's sake that thing could impale us!" Frieza voiced his thoughts as he watched the wolf/dog/deer/thing scamper out of the room. The room was silent for the next few minutes. "Vegeta, Karnosa. I want you two to watch Akisa while she is on Earth. I don't want her to cause a scene with her antics like she usually does. Just keep under radar please." And with that Frieza got up, set his neatly folded napkin on the table, and left the room. His tail swishing, almost threateningly to the two Saiyans who watched him leave.

"So…" Karnosa said almost cracking up when he said it.

"I'm going to my room. Don't bother me." Vegeta said bluntly as he got up from his chair.

"Oh, man." Karnosa got up and followed Vegeta out the door to see if the training room was open. He wrapped his silky tail around his waist as he went.

…..

…..

A/N: Thank you to all of you who have reviewed! I hope I can update more frequently now that the blessed summer id here! *hands out cyber cookies* A special thanks to Cinderpelt9 for being my best friend on the internet and in real life! I will miss you my friend!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! Like I said, I will be updating more frequently now. Hehe. Hmm... I was looking at how many people saw my story, and I was surprised that I only got two reviews. Don't be afraid to review people, just don't flame me. That's all I have to say. On to the story!

Akisa's life

Chapter 5 part 1: Rage training

Akisa was sitting in the center of a dark training room. Her eyes were closed and her eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. Her arms were tightly crossed as well.

Karnosa was closely monitoring her power as it rose and she began to pulse. Every time she pulsed, red shone through her closed eyelids. A loud vibrating boom shivered through the ship in rhythm to the pulsations. Sweat started to bead on her forehead after ten minutes.

'She's doing really well. She will master this form no sweat, look at that concentration! Not a twitch in her tail.' Karnosa thought proudly as he watched his little sister concentrate her power.

Zarbon was also in the room; he silently stood and watched on the opposite wall from Karnosa. A few hours ago, Frieza sent him to see what that loud vibrating boom was. He had become interested in what this 'Rage State' was, and got so absorbed in watching Akisa train that he completely forgot to report back to Frieza and to top it all off. He forgot his scouter in his room.

'Oh, well. I just hope Lord Frieza is satisfied in the information I was able to discover about this intriguing transformation.' Zarbon thought almost lazily as he leaned against the wall.

"Good Akisa! Now try to hold the transformation as long as you can! And when you feel your control slipping, come out of it and we will be done for the day okay?" Karnosa yelled over a particularly loud boom.

"Okay." Akisa responded before breathing deeply and tapping into the deep rage. Soon her red aura had returned, hissing and crackling around her like a live flame. And as hot as one too. Ten minutes passed as she held the state. Then finally she had to let it go.

"Well, done!" Karnosa praised as Akisa stood up and stretched, out of breath.

Akisa flicked the hair out of her eyes and smiled warmly at Karnosa. Zarbon walked out of the room silently.

Part 2: Green grass

As the ship landed, Akisa was eagerly waiting at the hatch door, hopping from foot to foot. Caspian was no where to be found oddly.

"Remember, no drawing unnecessary attention to your self. This is not a purging mission so stay low. So no showing off your powers." Karnosa reminded Akisa and Vegeta for the second time that that day.

The door hissed open.

"Oh, wow! Look at the sky! I've never seen a sky so pretty! And so blue!" Akisa gasped as she ran down the ramp. Her shoes making soft clanking noises on the metal.

Karnosa slowly followed, wrapping his long, black tail around his waist and shielding his eyes from the harsh afternoon sunlight that bombarded his face.

"Yeah, that's a beautiful blue color alright. Very calming compared to Planet Vegeta-sei's ruby red. Wouldn't you agree Akisa?" Karnosa asked as his shoes touched the unnaturally bright green grass.

Akisa just dumbly nodded as she sat down on the soft, dewy grass.

"Ohhh, this grass is amazing!" Akisa purred as she ran her hand through the green blades. Then she lay down with a sigh of pure happiness and relaxation. Vegeta just grunted as he sat down beside her.

Then after about an hour Akisa's scouter began to beep, startling her

"Akisa, are you there?" Friezas's voice sounded through the scouter's speaker.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm here!" Akisa squeaked as she sat up abruptly.

"I need to run a quick errand. I will be back in about six Earth months." Frieza announced.

"Oh, okay. We have our scouters and stuff." Akisa sleepily responded, wanting to return to taking her cat nap on the soft grass.

"Alright listen to Karnosa. He will be in charge till I get back."

"Cool, cool." Akisa ended the transmission and reclined back onto the plushy grass.

"Hey guys, we are going to be here awhile. Frieza is going top run an errand." Akisa yawned as she watched the huge ship speed off into the planets atmosphere and out of sight in a matter of seconds.

Then, Akisa heard a whistling noise and felt a prick on her arm. She looked at her shoulder to see a bright colored sedative needle before blacking out.

Part 3: Scientists

Akisa felt her wrists and feet clamped tightly to a wall. Her head was pounding and her throat was parched. And to top it all off, she had no idea where she was and she was scared. "How long have I been out?" she groggily thought as she tried to open her eyes, but found that a thick blindfold had been placed over them. She hears the rustling noise of someone moving in the room.

"Hey! Whoever is there, take this stupid blindfold off me! And why the heck did you sedate me? Where am I?" Akisa yelled, her voice cracking and going to a higher pitch then she would've liked,

"… Well someone is awake." Came a calm female voice after a couple moments of silence.

"Who are you? What do you want with me? Why do you have me so confined?" Akisa shot off questions like a rifle and to emphasize her last question she yanked hard on the wrist restraints.

"Relax sweetheart. I am not going to hurt you. Here, I'll take the blindfold off now that you're awake."

As the cloth was being untied, Akisa smelled perfume. It smelled like roses almost. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw the woman in front of her, holding the thick black cloth. A young beautiful woman about 24 (twelve cycles) in a crisp white lab coat. Gold rimmed glasses winked and shined as she moved her head. Pearl earrings gave off a soft glow against her pale, smooth skin.

One of the things that captured Akisa's attention the most however, was the bright sky blue hair and eyes.

'Man, I've never seen eyes so pretty.' Akisa thought as she stared on.

"What's you name miss?" Akisa cautiously asked, forgetting about what Karnosa said.

"My name id Bulma Briefs, I am the president of Capsule Corp. and what's your name?" Her voice was sweet and gentle.

"My name is Akisa Maitay." Akisa responded.

"Alright good." Bulma murmured as she scribbled in some notes in a yellow paper notebook.

"I'm not supposed to be talking to you." Akisa bluntly said as she pulled again at the wrist restraints to no avail.

"…I think I have someone who might know you." Bulma said more to herself than Akisa, taking note in the long silky looking black tail that was nervously twitching again the metal with soft thumps. As Bulma left the room to go fetch whoever she was talking about, Akisa stared at her till she was out of sight.

Part 4: Reunited

Akisa was patiently waiting for Bulma's return when a girl about six cycles (12 yrs) strolled in.

She had dark lilac eyes and black hair with grey streaks in it.

'Hey, just like my hair!' Akisa noted as she watched the girl.

She was wearing a red bandana, a dark grey shirt, faded jeans and white sneakers. She was holding a wrench in her hand and had oil smudges all over her fingers. A shiny, well-groomed black tail calmly flicked behind her.

A few moments of silence dragged by as the two girls observed each other.

A bright smile graced the girl's lips as she began to speak.

"Well, Ms. Briefs said I might happen to know you. But she didn't say she was a Saiyan. Much less my long lost sister!"

"Crystal!" Akisa laughed, her sisters name springing to her mind. "I never thought I would see you again!"

"Yeah well, let's just say I'm skilled at what I do." Crystal walked over to a control panel, setting down the large wrench down with a clang, after scanning it, she pressed a small button.

Akisa's wrist and ankle clamps suddenly hissed into the wall. Akisa grunted as she hopped to the floor. Only to slump to the ground a few seconds later.

"Ohhh, I feel WEIRD!" Akisa groaned as she tried to sit up.

"Haha, don't worry, the sedative will probably wear off soon. Just give it a second." Crystal laughed after seeing her sister's comical fall.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"And that's that. We're all here until Frieza returns." Akisa concluded as she finished her tea. Crystal was silent for a few moments.

"So, I guess its only a matter of time before Frieza finally finds me, huh?"

"Guess so."

"But on a happier note, let's go find Vegeta and big brother!" Akisa jumped up.

"Yeah! There are so many things I want to tell him!" Crystal and Akisa both shot out of the room and dashed down the hallways laughing, happy to be together.

….

…..

A/N: So how was this chapter? I really want to see what you people think. Just no flaming as I explained before. Don't be shy to review! I literally squeal in happiness every time I get a review alert! Thank you guys! And thank you Cinderpelt9! *Hands out more cookies* I love cookies….^.^


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: hello my friends! My reviewers! My fellow fangirls (and boys if there are any out there. Hehe.) I'm proud to present my sixth chapter! Well here we go!

Akisa's life

Chapter 6 part 1: Saiyago

Bulma watched in amazement and growing curiosity as Akisa confronted the flustered and immobilized Vegeta and began to speak to him in a different language. And it was one of the most beautiful too.

Vegeta made a low guttural noise then responded. His voice sounding deeper then it actually was. The words were gruff, yet gentle sounding. Then he seemed to relax a little, breaking eye contact with Akisa.

Akisa ambled over to where Bulma was sounding, clearing her throat a little bit.

"What language was that? It sounds amazing!" Bulma excitingly questioned.

Akisa clicked her tongue with a 'tck'. "Saiyago. All Saiyans know it. Maybe Vegeta and I could teach you sometime." Akisa yawned, the sedatives still lurking around in her system.

Vegeta growled and turned his onyx eyes towards Bulma, yanked hard on the left wrist restrainer and barked something out in Saiyago. This time he really sounded mad.

"Could you let him out of the restraints? He gets really nervous when he's penned up for a certain amount of time." Akisa asked while turning to Vegeta as he growled in Saiyago again, menacingly.

"Vegeta. I know you wouldn't do that shut up." Akisa laughed as she grumbled something under his breath.

"Uh, sure. Okay one second." Bulma responded as she made her way over to a small control panel on the other side of the room. Her lab coat rustling softly as she quickly made her way. As soon as the restraints released, sliding into the wall with a hiss, Vegeta leaped to the ground.

Akisa rushed over and tackled Vegeta in a hug that would've broken a humans back. He reluctantly hugged her back.

Crystal's mouth fell open. She knew that he was really vicious and wouldn't even let his own mother hug him. Yet here he is, hugging a girl that is two years younger than him and a third-class. 'Gotta tell my friends when I get back to Planet Vegeta.' She thought as she watched them break apart, Akisa giggling and Vegeta blushed a little.

Then a terrified scream vibrated down the halls.

Crystal, Vegeta, and Akisa bolted out the door so fast that Bulma barley saw them move. She sprinted down the halls after them, her heels clicking loudly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

When they all scrambled into the room (with Bulma panting heavily behind them) where the scream originated. They found a scientist huddled in a corner, the farthest away from Karnosa, whimpering.

When Bulma's eyes fell on Karnosa, she screamed bloody murder.

Akisa and Vegeta both clutched at their ears as they stared dumbfounded at Karnosa,

Part 2: Numbers

Karnosa was in Rage State, his aura whipping around him like lightning. Crackling and sizzling like Akisa's had but much more violent. The sick color of the red aura that was surrounding him made Karnosa look like he was on fire. His eyes glowed bright.

The metal restraints were slowly melting as they creaked and strained to withstand the immense pressure they were being put under. His tail was cracking like a whip. The metal wall behind him had many huge dents in it from the whipping action of the tail. 'Thwack!' 'Thwack!' Every time the tail hit, Akisa and Vegeta cringed.

Karnosa roared, showing his long fangs and sending Bulma almost into hysterics.

Akisa almost laughed. She almost did too if she didn't see the hatred glittering in his deadly red eyes. 'Alright, time to help.' Akisa thought as she stepped forward.

"Karnosa!" She half yelled.

He stopped roaring, a soft growl leaked from his lips as she stared at the small girl.

"I'm safe! See?" Akisa turned completely around, showing she was not hurt. "Search your emotions and take control!" Akisa instructed.

About five minutes later, Karnosa finally snapped out of Rage State panting heavily.

"A-." Then Karnosa remembered what Frieza said had said. He questioned Akisa in Saiyago if she was alright and how they got here.

"I'm fine! Hey Bulma could you release him?" Akisa turned her head to see the scientist.

"You're kidding right? It's mad! Quick, someone sedate him again!" Bulma cried.

"NO! Don't you dare! He was only concerned for my health! Please don't sedate him again Bulma. Please." Akisa threw herself at her brother. Crystal came to stand beside her.

"What? Crystal?" Bulma gasped, slightly getting over her fright.

"This is one of my family and I can't let you harm him." Crystal said coldly.

"How do you know that's your family Crystal?" Bulma questioned leaning on the door frame.

"See this number?" Crystal turned around and held up her shoulder-blade length hair to reveal a black numerical code.

"Every third-class Saiyan has this tattoo to remind them of their status." Crystal explained. "You have it too Akisa…May I?" Akisa nodded and turned around. Crystal carefully parted Akisa's hair to show the numbers on her neck.

Karnosa had fainted, so Crystal had to lightly tap his cheek to make sure he wouldn't freak. She gently held his head and his hair just fell to his shoulders, revealing his number. All the numbers had something in common with each others. (Akisa's number: AJK2613603. Karnosa's: KJK26132601. Crystals: CJK2613602. Pay attention to the last three numbers. It was the order they where born in. Clever, huh? And the first letter is their first letter of their name)

Part 3: Musings

"Third-class Saiyans as young as you shouldn't have those tattoos. I thought my father banned that practice before I was born. You guys must've been tattooed illegally, pity. "Vegeta scowled.

His voice startled the three, he had been so quiet and still that they almost forgot he was in the room.

"Why, Vegeta? Why did tattooing begin in the first place?" Akisa quietly asked.

He was silent for a few moments before responding.

"I'll try to explain this in a way you can understand; you got that tattoo because you're a third class Saiyan. They began to mark third-classes to remind them of their status.

My father banned this practice to give all Saiyans an equal chance and they didn't need to be labeled." Vegeta explained. But Akisa could tell he was leaving a lot out of the story.

"Vegeta, you're not telling me the whole truth, are you?" Akisa asked quietly.

"Yes I am telling you the whole thing." He lied. She was getting on his nerves.

"But-." Akisa started.

"Just drop it. Okay?" Vegeta yelled angrily, and then he stormed out the door.

He had never yelled directly at her like that before. She was more confused than hurt. The room was silent, tension sizzled in the air.

Akisa sighed. 'Why did he react like that?'

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vegeta had finally found a place where he could sit in peace.

'Why does she care so much? It's none of her business. Okay it's all of her business to know, but it would break her heart to know that the man that we are going to be living with for Kami knows how long killed her parents in cold blood. He made it public demonstration to keep the Saiyans under control and to send a message of what would happen to you if you rebelled.'

He solemnly thought picking at the carpeted floor.

And it worked. He had been a front seat spectator (against his will mind you.) along with his father. The event had been the most brutal, public murders he had ever seen in his entire young life.

From that day on, he had hated death. Killing was out of the question, the smell of blood made him sick to his stomach and he couldn't think straight.

'Why did this horrible event have to happen to her family? Why? She needs me…well, she needed me anyway. Crystal and Karnosa are more the family to her than I ever could be. If our friendship was never to happen, then did fate bring us together that day? Will it tear us apart as well….?'

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Five hours had passed since Vegeta stormed out of the room in a fit of rage.

Bulma had bought her visitors a set of new cloths and PJ's. Akisa and Crystal wore almost the exact same thing.

Akisa wore a light pink, cotton top with a dark pink collar. The pants were the same color and the rim was dark pink as well. Almost maroon.

Crystal wore the exact opposite because she liked dark colors better.

They both sat on a queen sized bed in Akisa's room. Crystal was combing out knots in Akisa's hair and telling her about all the school she had on Planet Vegeta-sei. Then all of a sudden she changed the subject.

"I can't believe we aren't 5'3 yet! I swear we are going to break the record for short Saiyans! Crystal said, pouting as she grabbed a neon green hair tie and made a loose ponytail.

"Yeah no kidding-." Akisa was cut off by the beeping her fathers scout that she loved to carry around.

"Who the HIFL is ….oh" Akisa broke off as she read the name of who was calling. Frieza's name was flashing on the screen. She put her finger to her lips and mouthed 'Frieza' to Crystal.

Then she hesitantly pressed the button.

"Yes, Lord Frieza?" Akisa gulped.

"No, no. This is Zarbon; I'm just using Lord Frieza's scouter. Listen carefully; I shouldn't be telling you this, but the minute you get back on ship, Frieza is going to be sending you Saiyans on solo missions to purge planets." Zarbon hurriedly explained.

"What?" Akisa gasped.

"Yeah, so you better start training!" Oh, and Akisa be safe." And with that the transmission ended.

"Oh Kami…" Crystal breathed, fear dancing in her eyes.

….

A/N: Okay so that's one more chapter down! Hey I need your guys' help with some stuff. You see, I don't know where this story is going and the chapters (to me) are getting lame. So please PM me or leave a review with a suggestion for the story if you want to help! I was thinking about adding Goku or some of the Z warriors to the story. (I have chapter 7 written already just so you know) The only thing I do know for sure is that Akisa and Vegeta are going to get split up. So please give me your opinion on how the story is going and a suggestion or two for future chapters!

Tapion580


	7. Chapter 7

Akisa's life

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER! Please forgive me! Like I said in previous chapters I need your help with the plot because I have no idea what to do after this. So yeah, enjoy another chappie! Oh and one more thing. I was thinking and decided to make Karnosa 16 instead. Fits his personality better, okay to the chapter! =D

Chapter 7 part 1: Separation

It was about 10pm and the whole of CC was silent and almost everyone was asleep. Except Vegeta of course, who had started to wander down the long halls towards his room.

'What should I do? I could just wait for Frieza to come back. If we were meant to meet, what should I do? I can't just abandon her, that would be too harsh…' He pondered as he wandered slowly and almost aimlessly through the halls.

His Saiyan pride was yelling at him to just forget about the dumb girl. That she was just third-class trash and a burden. The Saiyan prince is held down by no-one and that friendship and caring feelings are for the weak.

He listened to it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vegeta had wandered to Akisa's door somehow. Just as he was about to knock, it opened. Akisa stood before him, her eyes shone in the darkness.

"We need to talk." Akisa whispered, fully knowing the conversation they were about to have. She had the feeling this would come for a long time.

Vegeta nodded and followed her into the dark and silent halls towards the lobby.

After a while, Akisa found a comfortable chair and sleepily slumped into the plushy pillows. Vegeta pulled over a chair and silently sat down next to her.

It was silent for a few minutes and Vegeta was started to fidget nervously before Akisa thankfully started to talk.

"I'm sorry; I really shouldn't force you to talk about sensitive subjects. Vegeta, I know you have your reasons and I'm not going to force your hand in the matter."

Vegeta stared at the floor, listening to her voice echo around the empty and spacious room. It sounded sad, lonely even.

"Okay you were outside my door for a reason. What is it you want to say?" Her voice was softened as she looked into his eyes.

Vegeta was silent for a few moments.

"I believe our journey together is over. You have found your family, well what's left. The only reason I helped you that fateful day was because I saw something in you." Vegeta quietly began. Akisa stayed silent, her eyes begging him to go on.

"A blood-felt vow, you want to avenge your parents, right?"

Vegeta turned his dark eyes to Akisa, who nodded slowly.

"You'll never get your revenge. I know who killed your parents." Vegeta whispered, knowing the next thing he was going to say would break her heart and confidence into a million pieces.

"Who? Who was it? Why won't I get my revenge?"

Akisa asked, her voice echoed around the room like a quiet sigh.

"It… it was Frieza. He did it, I saw him do it." He murmured his lips barely moving.

Akisa's eyes widened, now she knew why Vegeta had said she would never get her revenge. Frieza was just too powerful. An awful image of Frieza slaughtering her parents popped into her mind. She shook her head violently, as if to shale away the image. Her bangs fell in front of her face. She turned away from Vegeta; tears began to flood in her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of Vegeta.

"I, see…I'm glad I got to know you more my prince."

Akisa's voice broke as she stood up to leave. She had only gone five paces when his voice called to her.

"Wait." She turned around.

"I'm glad I got to meet you too." Vegeta said as he wrapped Akisa in a tight embrace. Akisa was surprised at this action, but she hugged him back, listening to his steady heartbeat.

After a minute, she wriggled out of his embrace, and kissed him on the cheek, then ran to her room. Her socks making no noise on the hardwood floor.

Part 2: Tears and anger

As Akisa silently, blushing wildly, sped back to her room, she couldn't believe that she actually kissed him. Kissed him! Hot, angry tears had now begun to snake down her face and drip off her chin.

She silently closed her bedroom door behind her and threw herself into a pillow on her bed. Sobbing quietly, she tried not to make a sound, not wanting unwanted attention and questions from her sister in the room next to her.

'Do I like Vegeta? If I didn't, I wouldn't have kissed him, right? But why can't we be friends anymore, is it something I did?' Akisa thought despairingly, soaking the pillow sheet with her tears.

Then a small whisper of a breeze drifted in from the open window and a teleporting noise was heard. A quiet bark cut through Akisa's fogged mind.

She turned her tear streaked, red face, towards the sound and saw Caspian standing in the moon washed floor, staring up at her with his deep, coal black eyes.

Akisa smiled through her tears. She got up on her knees and patted her thighs gently and said "Come, Caspian."

Caspian wagged his silky tail and leapt up onto the bed and into her lap.

He put his massive puppy paws on her shoulder and proceeded to lick off the streaming hot tears with his cool tongue, his whiskers ticking her face as he made soothing purring noises.

Finally, a small grateful smile lit her face, and I a tiny giggle escaped her lips. Caspian wagged his tail again and then nosed her pocket, sniffing gently. His ears were straining as if he heard something and his tail had stopped all movements.

Akisa noticed his behavior and set her guard up too. She slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out whatever had Caspian on edge and gasped. It was the pictures of her parents. Her smooth hand flew to her mouth as tears threatened to spill again.

'Vegeta must've slipped this into my pocket before I noticed, oh my Kami..."

++++++++++++ (character change)

Vegeta stood where Akisa had left him, holding a hand to the cheek she had kissed. His face had ignited into a flaming blush.

"She… just…kissed me…" Vegeta stuttered as he tried to get a hold of himself. But the fresh memory of her soft lips making contact with his cheek for no less than a second, kept replaying in his head. He stared into the darkness where she had disappeared.

'Why did she do that? Why…?' Vegeta thought as he drowsily began to walk to his room.

A couple minutes later he reached Akisa's room, he sensed she was asleep so he quietly opened the door and sneaked in. He looked at her calm face as she snuggled with Caspian. The two pictures of her parents held in another hand. He smiled, then did something he never thought he would do, he kissed her on the forehead.

Then, he quickly sneaked back to his room.

'Okay, no more thinking of her! We broke our friendship and that's that and it will stay that way!' he savagely thought as he stripped down to his boxers and threw his cloths into a basket by the wall. Then her hopped into his bed and snuggled deep into the thick covers.

'Sorry Akisa.' Was his last thought as he fell asleep with the picture of her sleeping still embedded in his mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Vegeta's eyes slowly cracked open. He slowly slid his eyes over to the digital clock that rested on his bed stand. 6AM.

'Damn internal clock.' He peevishly thought as he wormed his way out of the warm covers and slid to the ground. As he dug his toes into the cool, plushy carpet, he stretched his arms over his head with a large yawn. As he did so, his tail swished up into an 'S' curvature. Then he reached over and slid over the thick curtains covering the windows to find it was still dark out. On Vegeta-sei, there would be at least some light.

He opened the door and stepped onto the balcony.

Vegeta leaned his forearms against the thick wooden railing as he gazed at the sparkling stars. A cool breeze tussled his upward swept hair.

'Wow.' He thought as he gazed at the stars, just then, movement caught his eye.

As he turned his head he saw Akisa on her balcony. She was staring into the distance, her back was to him, and her silky hair seemed to float off her shoulders as another cool breeze swept through the cool dawn air. Her tail was swishing calmly behind her with a hint of agitated movement.

She was unaware of his presence so she began to say something. Vegeta leaned forward to catch the breeze blown words.

"Why did Vegeta have to leave me? I was so close to getting to know him so such better. Stupid, arrogant, jerk! Damn you Frieza! Damn you!" As she screamed this to the dark sky, several birds took to the air, squawking in fright. Her aura had erupted into dancing tongues of flames with several hues of red, her hair spiked and her eyes cast a ghastly glow that chilled Vegeta to the bone.

"He will pay for this! They all will! Just wait till I get my hands on that Saiyan prince! I will make him regret making my host so emotional!" Evil Akisa snarled and whipped around, facing a trembling Vegeta. This action caught Vegeta so off guard that he fell over and began to scoot backwards slowly.

"You're next Prince…" Evil Akisa snarled as it pointed a long sharp talon at him.

"You're next." A deep chuckle escaped the beings lips as the Rage state slowly retreated, leaving Akisa clutching the thick wooden rail for support while panting heavily.

She looked up just in time to see Vegeta's tail disappearing into his room. It was just a quick blur but her Saiyan eyes still caught it.

"What?" She looked over his vacant balcony.

'Was he watching me? What happened?' She shakily stood up; a breeze gently wisped around her face like a comforting caress and blew her bangs from her face and from her shimmering blue-grey eyes.

*Go inside, darling. He does not concern you.* A sickly sweet voice inside her head said.

"Okay." She walked back into her room silently.

Part 3: New home, new rules

As Karnosa groaned and sat up, he realized he wasn't strapped to that cold metal wall, but in a king sized bed in a large room. Sunlight peeped through the cracks in the shutters.

"Finally, a full night of good sleep." Karnosa said aloud as he stretched out fully on his stomach, letting his long, silky, black tail sweep through the air. He ran his hand through his hair. It wasn't as wild as a normal Saiyans, but it still had some quirkiness in it.

Karnosa sighed with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head; he hated the grey streaks in his hair.

'Makes me look old.' He thought, and then his fingers touched the back of his neck where the serial number was located and his ghost of a smile disappeared

'Marked as a low-level, lived like one...' He thought gloomily as he sat up on the edge of his bed,

Then his smile returned. 'At least I'm not on that damned ship anymore!"

Filled with more enthusiasm about getting up and lounging in freedom than he had been in years, he jumped up and sauntered over to his walk in closet and gasped. 'So many choices!' He thought as he immediately began to dig through the closet with glee.

Akisa was in her bathroom, combing through her hair with her mothers hairbrush. She was wearing a bright red, turtle neck shirt with flared jeans and black flats. A sterling silver bracelet clicked on her wrist as she worked.

She gently set the hairbrush down and stared at herself in the mirror. She opened her jaw slightly and let her long, sharp canines show. Then she slid them down over her bottom lip.

'I look dangerous. Hehe.' She thought, and then she made the most pissed off face she could manage at the moment and growled menacingly at her reflection. Caspian jump a little and whined, flattening his ears.

He hated it when she made that angry noise. Ever since she tried to kill Vegeta, those horrible hisses and growls she emitted that day stuck in his head and raided his dreams.

"Sorry Caspian." Akisa realized her mistake and hid her fangs once more. He relaxed a little and wagged his tail to show that she was forgiven.

Crystal, still in her PJ's for she had the day off, stretched her arms above her head and yawned. As she walked into the lobby, she noticed the furniture was off.

'What happened here? Who moved the furniture?' She thought as she stepped forward. She sniffed the chairs and caught the stale scent of Vegeta and Akisa.

'?'

She just walked back to her room after moving the furniture back to its original spot.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"All right people! I've gathered you here to go over the rules of Capsule Corp!" Bulma cheerfully announced as she confidently stood in front of her newest house residents.

"There are rules to this house?" Vegeta sleepily grumbled.

"Yep, what did you expect? You think you can just flounce around touching Ms. Bulma's project she has so loyally worked on? Please." Crystal snorted at Vegeta.

"Watch it, girl." He hissed.

"One rule is no fighting!" Bulma glared at the two youngsters who were staring daggers at one another. Crystal immediately withered under Bulma's angry gaze and muttered a quick apology.

Akisa just sighed and sat down in a wooden chair in front of Karnosa. She inhaled the calming scent of her ginger and lemon tea.

"Rule two: If you want something to eat, ask my mother. She'd be happy to make you something, if you ask politely. Rule three: Do not disturb me while I am at my desk or down in the lab. CC is a big company and I have to help run it all…"

As Bulma went on about the house rules or something like that, Akisa found herself sadly staring at Vegeta. A quiet rage somewhere within her sparked, but did not make an appearance.

Karnosa noticed this, and from the look in her eyes her could tell that something must've happened between them. He gave her shoulders a squeeze and twined his soft tail around hers.

..

….

A/N thanks for reading! I love all the reviews! Sry I haven't updated in a while. Im busy prepping up for my Karate test for my junior black belt. I take shotokan if any of you are interested. Lolz, so check the authors note of the previous chapter and see If you have any ideas that might help move the story along!

Tapion580


	8. Chapter 8

Paste your document

Akisa's life

A/n: *shrinks from under your guys' intense gaze* IM SO SORRY! Okay, I have been so freakin busy you wouldn't believe it. I'm up into my ears in activities and let alone writing fanfiction. Anyway, enough of ranting to the story I have neglected for so long…I'm sorry.

Chapter 8 part 1: Taser guns and sleeping spells

The next day, Bulma got out of the lab early. She was done working on the prototype for a very large sling-over-the-shoulder taser gun. It would shoot bolts of lightning instead of the small currents the cops sometimes used.

She chuckled lightly to herself, shrugging of her lab coat as an image of her with the weapon, shooting bolts of lightning at targets and her hair frizzed from the static laughing like a maniac.

As she sought Akisa out to ask her something, she caught a glimpse of Vegeta walking down the hall. 'Huh, wonder where he's going' She wondered briefly as she continued to walk. Her feet lead her to her kitchen, just as she rounded the corner, she ran right into someone.

"Oh, hey Bulma. What are you doing up here? I thought you were going to work late tonight. Do you have another day off?"

Bulma immediately recognized the voice. "Sorry Karnosa. No, I was just finished a prototype and taking a break." Bulma huffed a sigh of relief while gripping Karnosa's strong arms to steady herself.

"Really? What was it?" Karnosa curiously asked as he slowly let go of Bulma's trembling arms.

"A giant taser gun."

Karnosa's eyes noticeably widened.

"Hey, have you seen Akisa anywhere? I wanted to ask her something." Bulma asked as she looked around the kitchen. The afternoon light streamed in from the windows and made the white floor unbearable to look at.

Karnosa sighed and put his hands in his pockets. "Huh, funny. I haven't seen her either. Maybe she is still in her room." Karnosa looked back at Bulma and his eyes took an interested light. "Your hair…the color is so nice. I love that color. I never got a chance to tell you that." He commented.

"Um, thank you Karnosa. That's very nice of you." She looked at him in surprise at the unexpected comment as a light blush spread across her cheeks. Karnosa smiled, showing his canines briefly. "Maybe Vegeta would know…?" Bulma wondered aloud to herself.

Karnosa's smile faded as he slowly shook his head. The thick bangs falling back into place. "Vo'nt ashk Prish Veg'eta." Karnosa said, not realizing he switched to Saiyago.

"What did you say?" Bulma questioned, only picking out 'Vegeta'.

Karnosa sent her a surprised look before he realized what he did. "Sorry Bulma. I do that a lot." Karnosa laughed. Remembering the time when he accidently kept switching languages in Friezas throne room. "I said 'Don't ask Vegeta.'"

"Why not?" Bulma responded quietly, suspecting something went on between the two.

Just then, a very sleepy Akisa shuffled into the kitchen.

Karnosa shot Bulma a look that said 'I'll tell you later.'

Akisa drowsily looked at them as if she didn't realize who they were. She gave them a weak smile and sat down in a chair. Then she promptly fell asleep, snoring softly.

"What's up with her?" Bulma asked as she eyed the sleeping Akisa. "Did she sleep last night?" Bulma turned her head to look at Karnosa, who had a look of amusement and understanding written all over his face,

"She must be having a growth spurt."

When Bulma gave him a quizzical look, he explained further. "We Saiyans are known for our height. We can grow to be six feet or taller. 6'1 is average for girls and 6'4 is average for boys. But the height can vary immensely. It is during our teen years and early twenties that we reach our full height. During that time we are prone to very heavy sleeping spells such as the one Akisa is having now." Karnosa gently explained, glancing over to the snoozing Akisa.

Then, all of a sudden Karnosa swayed a little.

"Um… Karnosa?" Bulma asked as he suddenly sat down on the floor, his eyelids drooped as he yawned.

"..You see…this…. Is…what…I was…talking….'bout." Then, like Akisa, fell asleep right there.

Part 2: Dr. Konchi Susikuno

Bulma let out a huff of air as she closed Karnosa's door. She had to carry the 112 pound teenager all the way up the stairs, through the long hallway, and to his room.

"Wow that was fast. I don't think I've ever seen someone fall asleep that fast in the middle of the day before." Bulma said aloud to herself.

Then, the doorbell rang. "Don't worry, I've got it!" Her dad's voice called.

"Okay dad!" Bulma called back; secretly glad she didn't have to run all the way back down the stairs. A few minutes later, her father's voice called again.

"I do believe this young man wishes to speak with you Bulma!''

'Great, another man that's drooling over me. Why can't they just get the message that I want to be single?!' Bulma thought angrily as she stomped down the stairs.

All of her anger evaporated instantly when she saw who was waiting for her with her father. Dr. Konchi Susikuno who was one of the most respected doctors in the country.

Bulma knew him very well. They were science partners in school once. The instant Bulma saw the look on his face, she knew something was up.

"Come inside, we'll speak in my office." Bulma said as she noticed the quick nervous glances he was sporting towards the open door.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So what's the matter Konchi?" Bulma asked. She had never seen him off shift before. This had to be urgent if he was away from work. He took his job very seriously.

"The government has heard that you are housing aliens," Konchi started. Looking very uncomfortable with the subject. "They're going to send some guys to 'pick them up'. Even worse, they know that they are Saiyan." Konchi said.

Bulma gasped. "Not good."

Konchi nodded his head in agreement. "Especially since those four belong to Frieza." He shivered as he spoke the name.

"Frieza?!" Bulma nearly choked on the water she was drinking. "The Emperor? The Galactic tyrant? The most powerful man in the universe?! And they belong to them?! Oh dear Kami." Bulma sat down heavily in her chair.

"Who knows what he might do if he finds out that the government took them?"

Bulma shuddered; she really didn't want to find out.

Part 3: Control of the Demon

(Sorry if Bulma seems like a scardy cat in this chapter that's the way I kind of viewed her in this fic. If you don't like this tell me and I have her back to her normal fiery self)

It was a few days after Konchi's surprise visit bearing the heavy news.

Bulma was busy in the lab and didn't notice on the security screen that several black cars pulled up and parked in front of CC.

Bulma's eyes widened in shock when she heard the doorbell go. As she opened the door, she gasped when she saw the general there. His face held no emotion as he pointed a gun at her face.

"Please Ms. Bulma, make this easy, and hand them over."

Bulma trembled in fear and backed away from the door to let them in. Shakily she pointed up the stairs.

"They're in their room down the hall," Her voice cracked as she eyed the gun. "Please don't hurt them." She whispered.

He lowered the gun and smirked. "Oh, don't worry. We just have to make sure they don't harm us."

Just then the four guys that went that direction pushed Vegeta, Akisa, and Karnosa into the lobby. Crystal following suit, handcuffs held their hands tightly behind their backs.

"What is the reason for this?! Let me go!" Vegeta growled, locking eyes with the man behind this.

"I'm afraid I can't do that boy, see you belong to me now." He smirked as he eyed the small saiyan boy.

Vegeta spat on the floor. "My father will hear of this." He hissed.

The general paid him no mind as he turned to their captors.

"Gag them, and tie them down. Be ready to transport them to the base in ten minutes. Oh, and make sure the collars are on tight." With those words, the tall man walked out the door.

"Hey! Stop that! Let me go you-Mfmff!" Akisa's yell was cut short as he tied a thick cloth around her head. She struggled in vain against the men. The others were having the same problem.

'Man, why can't I do anything? I should be way stronger than this guy, what's wrong with me?!' Akisa thought wildly as she saw the men pull out thick metal collars and none-to-gently clipped them on their necks.

'Ki drainers.' Akisa thought as her power slipped away and she swayed dangerously on her feet. She pleadingly looked over at Bulma with pleading eyes.

Bulma shook her head slowly, her eyes filled with tears as she stood in the corner silently. She was terrified at the thought of what Frieza would do if he found out that 'his property' lived here, and that she handed them over to the government.

Akisa looked away just as a thick black cloth was tied over her eyes. She felt a prick on her arm and she knew no more.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(_Flashback)_

_"So Akisa, what did you do today in the jungle?" Her mother's smooth voice floated to her._

_"I played with small puppies! The puppies that the momma wuf had a week ago, one of them really like me!" Akisa smiled, looking out the window. Her mother's eyes widened. _

_"You played with the puppies? And one of them picked you? Wow…" She smiled. 'I never thought that she would bond with one of them so quickly.'_

_"I named the black puppy Caspian!" Akisa pronounced proudly._

_(End of flashback)_

Akisa slowly moved her fingers as feeling returned to them. She wriggled her toes, knowing that she was still bound with heavy chains. 'Caspian, I miss you.' She thought sadly as she remembered her cheery friend. 'I wonder where he is now…'

As she sat up, she let out a muffled groan, alerting the guards in the room. She focused, taking a deep breath through her nose as she tried standing up, but only got to her knees. The chains clinked together softly.

Several clicks caught Akisa's attention as she focused on all the Ki's in the room. All the others were still knocked out from whatever they were injected with. 'Loaded guns.' Akisa's mind registered.

Then she thought of doing something that might help the situation, and something she would never do before willingly.

"Karnethia come forth!"

Part 4: Meet Karnethia

(If you want a special treat, open another tab and search for Street Fighter: Seth theme. It goes great with this scene. J )

Power erupted from Akisa's small frame. She went into rage state, but something was different. She was in complete control.

The guards gasped as 'Akisa' stood up quite easily.

Karnethia used her ki sensing abilities to identify the others in the room. She could see every living being outlines red against black.

'Like heat vision.' She though smugly as she 'eyed' the other threes' sleeping forms. 'Since I'm standing up, that means that my hosts' plan worked.' She thought as she slowly turned her head to observe the guards that had surrounded her, pointing very feeble looking guns at her.

As she continued to watch, she noticed that all of them where trembling.

"I've heard the legends of the red saiyan before, but I've never thought I would see one." One guard whispered to another. The one he had spoken to nod his head in agreement.

As Karnethia calmly listened, she had been slowly been chewing on the thick cloth in her mouth. Her abnormally long canines tearing at the material.

One guard had summoned enough courage to step a little closer. "Don't do anything, stay where you are! Try anything funny and we will have to take action!'' His voice was shaking.

Karnethia's head snapped to the direction the voice came from. Raising her red-hot ki, she burned off the blindfold covering her eyes. The deathly red color erupted from her eyes as she slowly opened them, bathing the room in a sickly red light. She stared right into the soul of the one who spoke.

Then, she gave one last good chomp on the cloth and it fell from her mouth. Licking her lips, she growled menacingly. The guards' face contorted on fear and his eyes rolled up into his head and he fainted.

Then she slowly glared at the rest of them, making them back away trembling in fear as her glowing eyes looked at them.

"Don't make us d-do this." Said one guard, obviously shaken from her soul-ripping gaze and the low growl she was emitting like a wild animal.

"Do what?" She hissed, spitting on the floor.

He pulled something from his pocket. A small black remote with a couple buttons and a small dial.

"This." He simply said as he pressed one of the buttons.

….

….

A/N: Again I apologize for this being so late. Anyone who can guess what that remote does gets a cookie. Well….you all get cookies for waiting for so long. Okay be honest with me, how many of you thought I gave up on this story and was going to be one of those people who upload a few chapters than disappear? Lolz. Review please! Oh and school starts on Monday for me so wish me luck! I'll try to get one more chapter out sometime this month! If you review it will happen faster! Oh and thank you dblover67 for Ur amazing suggestion! I shall try to use it the best way I can! If you have suggestions for the story speak up or forever hold your peace! Suggestions will make the story more awesome! I promise you!

-tapion

here...


	9. Chapter 9

Akisa's Life

A/N: …Yeah. How long has it been? Four months? Dang. Well, I am typing now that I'm on break so enjoy! The next chapter should be out soon. I'm in the middle of writing it.

Chapter 9 part 1: Life in the cell

The next five months passed excruciatingly slow for the captured saiyans. Sometimes they were abused, and 'forgotten' by some of the workers there who hated the saiyans. Sometimes even for several days at a time before their boss came in and ratted them out for not taking care of them. Not that he cared or anything. They could've starved to death and he wouldn't bat an eye. But these were the property of Frieza and they needed to be kept alive. Even if it was to the bare minimum.

To make matters worse they all were separated and chained in their cells with the addition of Ki collars that sapped their strength so that they wouldn't be able to move much less be a nuisance.

The rooms were tiny and made of steel several feet thick. No chances here with these small power houses. Normally such an inconvenience wouldn't even faze them. But after being starved and Ki- deprived for so long it was weighing heavily on their spirits.

The poor air circulation was doing a number on all of them, mostly Crystal. Who had come up with a nasty cough that poor Akisa could hear through the wall. But the four were stubbornly holding on to what little strength and pride they had left. As well as respect of any kind to the human race.

Akisa was currently trying to wriggle her small wrist out of the tight iron cuff that was fastened to the wall on the opposite to the door on the other side of the room. Banging to cuff several times on the ground seemed to do nothing, but Akisa knew that the metal wouldn't last long.

As she lifted up a weakened arm to smash the cuff against the floor once more, she failed to notice the sound of a key being put into the door and turned.

A tall man stood in the open door way, well-accustomed to Akisa's antics and determined to put a stop to them and crush her never dying spirit. The girl had way too much of that for his tastes. He hated the saiyans and wanted to make them pay. He wanted to make her sit quietly in her cell and wait patiently for the 'Mighty Lord Frieza' to collect them.

"Hey, monkey! I would stop that if I were you I would stop that right now." He warned in a low tone that promised pain if she didn't stop.

Akisa paid him no mind and continued to brutally smash her wrist on the floor wincing every once in a while.

"Listen to me when I talk to you brat!" The man pulled a small black remote out of his pocket and pointed it at her. Turing a dial and pressing the small button at the bottom he smirked as a loud 'Zap' was heard as Akisa's collar sent an extremely high voltage and painful current through her body.

Akisa's eyes went wide at the sudden shocking. "Ouch, dammit." She growled under her breath. Slowly she turned her head toward the man, her bloodied wrist throbbing from her determined assault.

"That's better you flea-bitten primate." The man laughed as he saw her tail bristle in rage from his insult. But he didn't see her eyes flash red twice.

"You know, if your species are really that great, you've probably would've blown this place to kingdom come and killed everyone here. But I'm still standing and you're still trapped like the weakling you are." He calmly walked over to Akisa, who didn't budge one inch as he came closer because she was trying desperately to keep her inner evil quiet and stay put.

The man noticed her shaking, but interpreted it wrong and his smirk grew wider. "Aw, you cold? Man, you are weak!" The man grabbed the front of Akisa's shirt and hauled her to her feet before slugging her right in the face with his face. He let go and she fell to the floor with a thud. With satisfaction, he noticed her nose start to bleed profusely.

Akisa groaned and gingerly touched her nose. Growling as she felt the broken cartilage grind together.

For the next five minutes, the man took out all his rage on the poor girl, using her as a personal punching bag and inflicting her as much pain as he possibly could.

As he stood there panting, completely out of breath and very content. He stared down at her broken unmoving body for a second before he pulled his foot back for one more kick.

Suddenly a deep purple light exploded from Akisa's small frame and enveloped the room with its blinding light.

After a few minutes of the intense light finally died down all together.

"What the hell?!" The man rubbed his spot filled eyes. "How is this possible?!" He muttered to himself as he slowly back away staring at Akisa.

All three of them.

Part 2: To kill and be tamed

"Oh, Kami." The man stuttered, stumbling backwards, bumping into the solid wall.

He quickly checked his watch out of habit as sweat began to bead on his face.

12:13. The watch beeped loudly in the silent room three times before falling silent. The man gasped as he noticed the door beginning to slide shut. Before he could yell or make any verbal noise it slammed shut and he heard the lock turn.

Running to the door he pressed up against it. Not knowing what was about to happen.

SSA's (super saiyan Akisa) eyes shot open. Revealing a flinty teal iris, pupils gone. Silently and smoothly, she picked herself off the ground. Not a bruise or cut to be found.

Her golden aura and hair cast a deathly glow around the room. Her eyes stared deep into his soul, as she stalked toward him.

The man shook and backed himself into a corner.

She licked her lips cruelly as she raised her small hand, her long nails shimmered.

12:14. A dead man's screams echo briefly down the halls.

12:14. SSA returns and heals Akisa. After taking her time with licking the warm blood from her fingers.

12:17. Karnethia's eyes flutter open. The two begin to talk. (Karthethia came out after being healed by SSA)

12:30. Several more guards rush to the room.

12:35. All the guards in wing G are slaughtered except the woman to the sounds of saiyans howling for blood from behind the thick doors.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

*Ino-innocent *Dem-demon *SSA-super Saiyan (you've met her already)

"Why do we have to do this job?" A young guard shivered as he whispered to his friend.

"I'd rather have four years of cleaning this whole wing for years than feeding these killers." The young man's friend whispered back.

The two snapped back to attention as another solider rounded the corner carrying trays of food.

Now came the worst part of the day: Feeding them.

Them as in the Three Akisa's. The others had been fed already.

Jordan, the youngest one got Ino Akisa. Honestly, they all liked her best because she was so sweet and always said 'thank you' and 'please' unlike the other two.

The three always saved the best scraps for her. A smidgen of cake with frosting or fresh fruit when they could. But she took what she got with no complaints.

"Hey Akisa." Je greeted as he opened the door, carrying an apple with a couple bread rolls.

"Hello Jordan, how are you?" Akisa replied from the back of the room.

"I'm great. Thanks for asking." He placed the tray in front of the girl.

"Thank you." She smiled as she grabbed the bread roll and began to daintily eat it.

Jordan waited for her to finish. He was dying to tell her something but he wanted to wait. He respected her that much. She deserved it.

"You wanted to say something?" She asked as she swallowed the last of her apple. Seeing the announcement nearly bursting out of his head.

He leaned in to say what he needed to. "I heard you guys are getting out of here soon. Frieza is coming to get you guys really soon." He whispered.

"Oh, really? That's wonderfully. He said he would be back soon." She smiled.

"How can you smile when you are going back to the man that is most feared in the entire universe?!" He whispered hoarsely, shocked at her response.

Her smile faltered as she looked down at her hands. "I don't know. It's kind of all I know. I never really had a life until he came. But I understand your concern." She whispered.

+++++++++ (character change)

Karnethia's long nails racked the air a few centimeters from Ray's face. He would NOT let her see him flinch.

The last solider that stumbled back from her bluff didn't meet a fortunate end. The split second he stepped back she was all over him and proceeded to rip out every single organ and plastered the blood all over her walls before being sedated.

That was three days ago and since then she had been cleaned up, but to her joy, the blood wasn't washed away and she wouldn't let anyone touch the walls. She let them take the body thank Kami. When she was sedated she held the dead man's corpse in a death grip and wouldn't let go. It took the men at least an hour to pry her clawed hands from the corpse without fearing that they would wake her up.

She smiled and backed to the darkest corner of the room. Ray stood and shivered a little.

"You are permitted to come in." She hissed playfully.

Lesson #1: Always let this Akisa permit you in. Otherwise you may as well say goodbye to your face.

The minute he walked in he gasped audibly and his eyes watered as the powerful stench of three-day old blood flooded over his senses and made him nauseous.

Karnethia had a laughing fit as she saw his reaction.

"Now, now. Just put the food there and be on your way." Karnethia giggled as she pointed a talon to a heap on the floor.

Ray glanced at the pile, he dropped whatever he was holding and sprinted out of the room and slammed the door shut. Her taunting laughter followed him as he fled down the hall and took shelter in a corner in the bathroom. He didn't come out for the rest of the day.

Now Smith had to deal with SSA. Sometimes she was quiet and non-violent. Other times she would be leaping at his throat, or the door. Easily breaking the chains and shackles as she leapt for freedom.

The weights did absolutely nothing. She just lugged them around until she grew accustomed to them. Then she would have the nerve to ask for heavier ones while dumping the broken ones at whoever was in her room for whatever reason, to clean, to leave food, to taunt.

He placed the tray in front of her and she instantly grabbed a roll and practically inhaled it before grabbing another and turning to him.

"When are we going to get out of this dump?" (Her voice kinda sounds like silver haired Moka from Rosario+Vampire)

"Frieza will be coming for you soon. That's what I heard anyway." He squat down to eye level to look into her eyes.

She eyed him suspiciously. Quickly noticing that he was very close to her and staring straight at her in a weird way.

"You can leave now. You came to do what you were told now go. Leave me in peace." She growled.

Smith blinked stupidly before realizing he was extremely close to the saiyan teenager. "Sorry!" She stammered as he shot to his feet. Grabbing the tray and hastily out the door. Just as it was closing, he risked one last look. As he did so, he saw her turn away and heard the words: 'Pathetic mortal.' Before the door clicked shut.

A smile crept across the white face of the Tyrant. The glossed lips glinting almost dangerously as the large screen showed Earth slowly coming closer.

Swirling a dark red liquid in the crystal wine glass with his pale hand, he sighed. Bored completely out of his mind.

"I wonder how they are doing." He said aloud, taking a small sip.

"Sir?" A turquois skinned, emerald haired man snapped back to attention.

"The monkey's Zarbon. Don't tell me you've already forgotten about my newest and most adored pets?" The lizard lightly scolded, taking another sip.

"No, Lord Frieza. I have not forgotten about them." Zarbon quickly responded, not wanting to anger his master.

"Good. We will be there shortly." Frieza let a sadistic smile grace his lips. "And remember, it will begin once they get back."

Zarbon gulped nervously.

"Indeed Sire."

…

…

A/N: You know the drill. The next chapter may be coming out tomorrow as I have not finished writing it yet, I might make this story into two chapters. I don't know! Just tell me what you think and give me some suggestions, concerns whatevs for the story! Just no flaming. That breaks my heart. Constructive criticism is very welcome indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

Akisa's Life

Chapter 10: The Final Act

The transaction of the four saiyans went, well, as smoothly as possible.

The Tyrant got pissed at his 'children's' condition, blasted some unimportant (so it seemed) people, thanked Bulma and dragged the five saiyans onto the ship. He wasn't interested in such a weak saiyan such as Crystal, but all those Akisa's certainly caught and held his attention. Then, they simply left.

A hefty meal was awarded to the starving saiyans and a week's rest was also given.

Akisa was reunited with Caspian, who had gotten at least a good foot taller and a little more muscle build. He also seemed to tolerate Frieza much better than he did before she had left. She also figured out a way to rejoin with the other three that had split from her and could easily call on Karnethia. But the other two seemed to be perfectly fine with rejoining with her soul, their presence warming the small child.

Karnosa and Vegeta were lounging in their rooms and Akisa was playing silently with Caspian when her scouter went off. It was Zarbon and apparently Frieza wanted to see her in the Window Room, or that's what she dubbed it anyway.

Quickly running a brush through her slightly tangled hair, she snapped on Caspian's collar even though she really didn't need too. Everyone knew who the giant dog thing belonged to and they would get ripped apart if a single hair was disturbed. The other soldiers pressed themselves against the walls as she passed, most of them went out of their way to avoid confrontation with her as they all knew about the spectacular red-haired demon that had sprung from insider and murdered in cold blood.

Finally trotting to her destination, she opened the door and dropped one knee. "You requested my presence, My Lord?" she announced. Caspian sat down and thumped his tail against the marble floor twice.

"Yes, I did. You see I have a mission for you, Akisa." the Lizard purred, making Akisa gulp nervously. Then she narrowed her eyed dangerously as she felt Karnethia stir slightly, as if responding to her anger. The last time he used that voice, she lost control and nearly killed her brother and blew up the entire vessel.

"Purge Planet Lennon. That is your mission." He finished, taking a sip of the blood red liquid that he seemed to have a never-ending supply of on the ship. Where? Akisa would never know.

"What?! P-purge?! Akisa shot to her feet, Caspian followed flawlessly, as if they were joined by a string, growling lowly in his chest.

"Did I stutter, my love?" Frieza retorted, hiding s smile at her reaction, taking another sip. Again either it was blood or real wine, she would never know but that was the least of her priorities that came to her mind as overwhelming thoughts swirled in her head as she floundered for a moment.

"N-no, I heard you but—"

"No 'but's'! That is a direct order from your Master and he expects no weakness or hesitation! You WILL complete this task!" A second voice hissed, harshly interrupting Akisa's plea.

"Now, you will be leaving in an hour, better say your goodbyes." Frieza informed, turning away from the teenage girl, the openly snarling Caspian, and a slightly pissed emerald haired man. The latter of which was staring at Akisa with an unreadable expression.

"D-do I need to bring anything besides my scouter?" Akisa stuttered, her voice low with the effort of trying to stop the onslaught of tears from breaking the barely-holding dam.

"No, just a scouter. And leave Caspian here. He will just slow you down, okay?" Was her simple answer.

Akisa nodded dumbly and shuffled out the door, leaning on Caspian for comfort. As she passed Zarbon, he lightly smacked her upside the head.

"I just saved you from a beating, you brat." He tried to keep his voice stern, and failed miserably. He had to admit that he had grown attached to the girl with serious mental problems and unbelievable power. He looked at her as one would look upon a little sister. He really didn't want Akisa to become tainted by the harshness of the universe, but now it was way beyond too late.

"Thanks…..Zarbon…" she mumbled, still trying to get Karnethia under control and the fact that she was to obliterate an entire race of innocent people. Her tail miserably dragged behind her and she ducked her head, hiding her eyes behind long bangs.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"It's not fair! I don't want to kill people!" Akisa sobbed into her brothers' chest, soaking his shirt. Karnosa sighed as he stroked his little sisters' hair.

She had accidently powered up more than once to her Red Demon Stage and nearly burnt his face off and tinged his fingers badly, it was just her bodies way of trying to cope with everything that was bombarding her mind. Wanting to completely wipe her mind and let loose a little, no scratch that. A LOT of steam.

He knew this day was going to come, he just didn't expect it to be so soon though.

"Just be strong. Fast and efficient. Don't try to save anyone. Because in the end Frieza will know" he had learned that the hard way when he saved a mother and her child, hoping they would live. Dodoria dragged the two in a day later and Frieza was beside himself in anger. Probably because he was already having a bad day and the discovery of what Karnosa had done shoved him to the deep end.

Frieza demanded he kill the infant first then the mother, beat him viciously, and as further punishment, to be put in the bowels of the ship in a small dark room and shackled with a week without food. And that box he could barely fit it only room to shift positions, but little else. He went insane after about two days.

Thirty minutes later the door opened with a beep to reveal Zarbon. He motioned for Akisa to follow him. Wiping her tears, she apologized to her brother for falling apart like that and wished him well. She didn't even bother with Crystal because she would probably break again. And passed Vegeta's room without a second thought. He didn't care if she died on that planet she was sent to purge. That she was sure of.

Finally, they stopped a shipping dock on the ship. Many spherical pods were lined up in order. The newer ones at the end and the ones already owned by some of the crew at the front., ready for launch.

He led her to the very last one. 'Guess this is mine.' She gloomily thought as she gave it a one-over. It really was brand new. Not a single scratch, and had a shiny tint to the plain grey metal.

After familiarizing herself with the controls and double-checking that she had her scouter secured to her ear, she wormed her way into the pod. It was plenty spacious, due to her small size. But she knew with dreadful clarity that this luxury would be over as she grew into a woman. In no hurry, she took her time putting in to coordinates, and scanning her hand print.

'Welcome Akisa Maitay. Destination: Planet Lennon. Time till arrival: Four hours.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Akisa knew that she would need all the rest she could manage before pulling this mission off. Taking one last glance at the stars that seemed to move in slow motion as her pod hurtled through space at amazing speed. Sighing tiredly she pushed the gas button and waited for sleep to overtake her.

When she next opened her eyes, she gasped. She wasn't in her pod, but in a very large field of flowers of amazing variety. A warm breezed teased her hair as she stepped through the fields, a voice called out.

"Whose there!?" Fear tingling down her spine as the soft voice echoed, whipping around she found that no-one was there. That…voice, it seemed so familiar.

"No need to fear… it's me Akisa." That voice again!

"Mother! Mother where are you?!"She called out, her voice getting desperate.

"I'm right here."

Akisa spun around, nearly tripping over her own feet and fainting from shock, joy, and a million other emotions that flooded her heart.

Her mother AND father stood before her.

"Come here, love." Came her mother's smooth voice as she opened her arms. Akisa, half-blinded by tears, stumbled into her mother's embrace and let out a sob. "There, there my child. No tears."

Akisa just hugged her mother as she slowly rubbed her back in a comforting manner, she didn't dare let go, as if her mother would disappear again and leave her alone yet again.

"Hey, don't I get some love?" Said a deep masculine voice, soundly mockingly hurt.

Akisa let go of her mother and stepped into her father's strong embrace. His purrs as he held his youngest vibrated loudly in his chest as even he let out some tears. "How you have grown, my little Princess! You're almost as tall as your mother!" He laughed as he held Akisa at an arm's length to get a good look at her.

After finally calming their distraught daughter down, both parents got straight to business, knowing they had no time to lose.

"I don't want to do it." Akisa sniffed as her mother braided her hair and set small flowers throughout.

"We know, but you must." Her father's voice was laced with sympathy that he didn't even try to hide. Running a heavily calloused hand through his surprisingly smooth hair, he prepared to make his youngest see the harshest of realities.

"Listen well Akisa. The planet you were sent to purge is quite an easy one. But for you, it will be the hardest thing you will ever do. The emotional stress of ending your friendship with Prince Vegeta is not even comparable to purging an entire Planet. This is a do-or-die situation that your mother and I never hope to see you in." he huffed, glancing at his wife for encouragement, who hummed her approval without taking her eyes off Akisa's hair and running her hand through it.

"If you want to stay in the Emperors' good graces, then you must do this well and stay in line. When he wants something, it happens. He gets what he wants and if not, people die." Her father had now stood up and had begun to pace and it was setting Akisa on edge.

"But overall, make it fast. Please for Kami's sake don't drag it out. For the fastest way, use your ki and either shoot them in the heart or the head. Also make your presence known before starting. If they are willing to give up-which is like one chances in like a million- it means less lives are lost. If you are in the middle of a purge and they surrender, contact Frieza immediately after making sure they don't try anything." With a sigh he sat down again, and glanced at his wife. They both knew their time had come.

"It is time for us to leave you now, my lovely flower." Her mother crooned, while easing her daughter up and wrapping her in a hug. Her father joined, twining all three of their tails together, while Akisa let out a sad purr.

"Here, these will protect you. They encase part of our spirit so you will never be alone again." Her mother pressed two rings into the palm of her hand. One was gold and another was silver. The larger one was silver and obviously her fathers, so she put that one on her thumb, as it was the only finer it would fit on. And the silver one was her mothers and she put that one on her ring finger, she looked up to see her parents fading right before her eyes.

"We will always be with you…" Her mothers' voice echoed throughout her mind as the image began to slur and disappear.

'Landing in two minutes.' A mechanical female voice shocked Akisa back to full wakefulness. Staring out that large circular red-tinted window, Akisa saw the planet she was about to destroy.

A beautiful, small planet loomed before her. The lime green and yellow atmosphere was swirled into eye-catching patterns. Akisa was so absorbed in the beauty of the planet, that when her scouter beeped, she yelped loudly and hit her head on the top of the pod.

Rubbing the pained area, she shakily clicked the button on the scouter.

"Hello?" she said, sticking out her tongue, for she had bitten it hard.

"This is Frieza. I forgot to give your instructions, so I'll just give them to you now. You are to kill every single person on that planet and there is also someone there you will be picking up." Frieza chuckled on the other side.

"Who is it My Lord?" Akisa's voice hitched as the pod began to speed through the rocky atmosphere.

"Oh, that's for you to find out. I'm sending an extra pod after you and it should be there in a day or two. Oh, and try not to die. And don't leave survivors." With a laugh, the transmission was cut.

Akisa stared out onto the land racing below her. The green sky darkening.

Directing her pod to an open space, she made sure her tongue were nowhere near her teeth upon landing. Taking a look at her scouter and using it as a mirror, she gasped as she realized that the flowers her mother had so lovingly weaved into her hair where still there. And the rings gave off gentle warmth so she knew that they were there as well.

Pressing the button for the door, it let out a hiss.

'Welcome to planet Lennon. Average power level: 200. Planet population: 9 Billion.' The computer droned.

"NINE BILLION?!" Akisa jumped up in surprise at the number, a soft breeze ruffling her hair. Remembering to lock the pod, she put the remote into her armor.

Letting tears fall freely, flew into the middle of the bustling city. Preparing two ki blasts, she held out her hands praying to the Gods for forgiveness, before letting them go.

Two huge explosions rocked the city, dust careening into the air. Screams broke the shocked silence as the aliens poured out of buildings and ran from the detonation sites.

Above all the confusion, Akisa stared down, tear of immense regret flowing from her eyes as she felt the life forces drop. Clearing her throat briefly, she yelled above the madness and sirens.

"I am a saiyan warrior here to purge this planet in the name of Lord Frieza! Surrender or be destroyed!"

..

…

A/N: Okay I am thinking about doing another thing with this story. I kinda have a book two with three chapters already written out. So if you want me to do something with that I will put up a poll on my account. I am so sorry this is ridiculously late. Neglectingly so. I'm sorry…again. =.=


End file.
